


Double Sync

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CEO, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, UT Sans - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: The CEO of Edge Corp. finds himself at the mercy of his secretary and the assistant from Snowdynamics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: I'm here from AO3, so uh, I'm supposed to write requests here, right? Okay, so, I absolutely love the way you write in general, but the way you write Fell is my favorite. So naturally, i want him sandwiched between Swap and whoever else you like. But a different kinda sandwiched. Awkward to ask, but double penetration? In his? One booty hole? I don't know where the rules are, I'm new, so I'm sorry if that's off the list. You can always just say no, but you said that amuses you. Thanks anyways!
> 
> This is the drabble prompt that spurred this fic XD

There was a corner of Fell's mind that would want to ask later how he got himself into such a situation.

But the rest of his mind could answer that easily; he had asked for it. He was deep into his heat, there were two others willing to aid him, the situation was just about as ideal as he could ask for.

Red was certainly enjoying himself; he had only topped his boss a couple of times in the past, and just like now, they were at Fell's request. He held tight the loose ends of the scarf that Fell had worn to work and was now used to bind his arms together behind his back, pulling back on them slightly as he fucked his superior.

"Damn, Boss, you're pretty tight," Red growled. "A bit surprising considering the stick you seem to have shoved up your ass most of the time."

"Grr, I can take you and this metaphorical stick you speak of," Fell growled.

Red looked past Fell at the skeleton between Fell's legs. "Y'hear that, Sans? I think he's calling us out."

"Mmm," Sans hummed as he pulled his mouth off Fell's cock, nipping at the head before looking up with a grin. "Sounds like he is, bro. How do you propose we handle this?"

Red stilled inside of Fell as he thought, ignoring the protesting growl Fell let out; he had been screwing him against the desk with Sans blowing him underneath it, but this arrangement wouldn't do for what he intended for Fell next. His eyes glanced over to the couch that sat against the wall to the left of Fell's desk. It was either that, or the floor, and Red wasn't into getting rug burn.

He pulled out of Fell roughly, drawing a slight whimper from him, and yanked his bound hands back to pull him away from the desk.

"I hope you have a good cleaning lady," Red said with a grin as he guided Fell to the couch.

"If you two get this couch dirty," Fell began to threaten.

"What about you?" Red spun Fell around to face him, gripping his cock and pumping it a few times, drawing a thick strand of ectoplasmic cum from the tip. "You're already dripping wet."

Fell was spun around again, Red sat on the couch and pulled Fell roughly into his lap. Fell bit back a cry as Red penetrated him again. Red reached down to grip Fell under his femurs and pulled them up.

"I think that should give you enough room to do your thing," Red said, grinning at Sans, who was leaning against the desk, teasing his own member until it stood at attention.

"Hmm, dunno, Red, you really think he can handle us?" Sans asked teasingly.

Fell looked up at him with a snarl.

Sans sauntered forward. "Just because you are a big asshole doesn't mean you have one."

Sans leaned down and licked up the side of Fell's neck slowly, teasingly, as Red rotated his hips up into him. Fell let out another noise that was part aborted whimper and a cry of pleasure, and a growl of indignation and impatience.

"I swear to the stars if you don't fuck me right now, regret will become part of your daily routine," Fell said.

"Mm, if I don't take this chance, I think you would probably be right," Sans replied.

It took a little maneuvering, but soon Sans slowly pressed his own cock into Fell, rubbing against Red's as he went in.

"Uhnf, fuck, that feels so good," Sans whispered.

Fell's head dropped back onto Red's shoulder with a groan.

Red panted at Fell tightening around him and Sans' dick sliding against his own. He was hoping the sensation was bordering on too much for Fell as it was for himself.

"Shit, shit," Red breathed, one hand still gripped the scarf-bound wrists and the other curled around Fell's neck. "Oh, stars, fuck... Heh, you're taking this pretty well, Boss."

Fell was breathing hard; Sans' girth was a little more than he expected, and while it did come with a certain degree of discomfort, his heat-fueled magic was quickly making accommodations and it still felt good.

"So full," Fell moaned, leaning his head back on Red again as Red's hand gently squeezed his neck.

"I know," Red pressed a kiss to Fell's temple.

It took a few moments to find a good rhythm, but once they did, it didn't take long before all three of them reached their peaks.

"Guys, I, I can't," Sans stammered.

"It's okay, go ahead," Red groaned, thrusting in deep before holding Fell still.

Sans gripped Fell's pelvis as he drove in faster, Fell cried out and tightened around Sans as he released, coating his insides. Sans pulled out with a small hum of satisfaction, grinning a little as he watched a bit of blue running out of the stretched hole.

"Good boy, Sans," Red said. "Mind jerking him off while I finish us both?"

"Of course," Sans said, immediately reaching down for the thick red rod that was still standing at attention.

Red thrust into Fell hard, but he did it slowly.

"After all that you still feel tight around me," Red murmured into the side of Fell's skull. "You really should let me do this more often, you look unbelievable when you're being fucked into oblivion; your face, your body, your moans, all of it, just incredible."

"S-sans," Fell moaned.

It took Sans a moment to realize Fell did not mean him.

"Shit, Boss," Red growled, bending his head to bite Fell's neck as he came.

The sensation of Red filling him brought Fell over the edge, his body jerking as he cried out. Red and Sans held him, touching him gently, letting the orgasm ride out until he finally slumped between the two assistants.

"Damn," Red murmured after a few minutes. "That was intense."

"That was amazing," Sans murmured, leaning into Fell.

Fell only let out a small moan of satisfaction.

Later on, it would be discovered that the couch did need a little bit of extra cleaning after all, but Fell let it go.

 


End file.
